


Grounding

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs a little reassurance, post-AMAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

"Do you think I went too far?" Adam asked. They didn't have long to talk - Adam had a lot to sort through before he got on his plane to New York, but he needed this, to have this moment with Kris. They wouldn't run into any cameras where they were, and Katy was on the far side of the room, looking vaguely annoyed but covering it up fairly well, considering the circumstances. "I just- shit, Kris. The fucking AMAs. Did I blow it?"

"Don't be an idiot," Kris said, reaching out to touch Adam on the arm for a second before pulling back again and Adam just _ached_ for when Kris would be able to touch all he wanted without worrying about how it might look. "Yeah, some parts were a little rough, and some people are just gonna hate it because... because you're being you. You're never going to make everyone happy. But you're the only thing people are talking about right now."

"And us?" Adam asked, because - okay, he'd talked to Kris about maybe putting a kiss into the act, but they hadn't confirmed it or anything.

"It was just you being you," Kris said, and his eyes were so soft and warm, glimmering under the harsh yellow lights and... fuck, Adam couldn't take it. He looked over to scout the room, saw that his mom had managed corner Adam's handler for the night, so he tugged at Kris's elbow and the two of them slipped out of the room.

The restroom was, thankfully, empty and Adam locked the door before pushing Kris up against the wall and pressing a trembling kiss against his mouth. "You look amazing tonight," Adam whispered, brushing his hand over the soft fabric of Kris's jacket. "Gorgeous and so fucking classy."

"Not boring?" Kris asked and Adam was about to reassure him when he saw the sparkle in Kris's eyes. So, instead, he undid the button on Kris's jacket and then let himself play with Kris's shirt, tugging it up and sliding his hands under to touch warm skin. Kris shivered, his eyes closing as he relaxed against the wall.

Adam dropped to his knees, briefly rubbed a hand over his own cock before focusing back on Kris, who was looking the perfect picture of wholesomeness undone. He opened up Kris's pants and palmed Kris's cock, leaning in so that he could breathe in that familiar, musky scent. This whole secretive, closeted relationship thing was _such_ fucking bullshit, but Kris was worth every stupid, frustrating second of it.

The blowjob didn't take long and it was kinda a buzz to realize that Kris had gotten _that_ worked up by Adam's performance. And it didn't take more than a few strokes of Kris's hand before Adam went over the edge, too.

Adam tugged Kris back up afterwards, not really wanting to spend more time than he had to on the floor of a restroom, even a relatively nice one.

"My mom was kinda pissed off," Kris said, and his hand was stroking along Adam's arm, the way he'd probably wanted to touch Adam earlier and had to stop himself from doing. "But I think I managed to explain everything to her."

"Shit," Adam said, because he hadn't even thought of that. "Thanks. She doesn't hate me?"

"Like she ever could," Kris said, and then he was buttoning Adam and then himself back up. "Better go out there and be Adam Lambert for everyone. I'll wait a few minutes before I head back out."

Adam stole one last kiss and then slipped out of the room. The hallway had a few people in it, but not anyone who would notice or care when Kris came out in a few minutes.

Ten minutes later, he saw Kris slip back into the main room, still looking slightly rumpled. Kris was typing something on his phone and then Adam felt his own cell vibrate, and he had to grin.

He pulled it out and read Kris's text: _call me when you get to your hotel in ny. i promise epic phone sex_

Adam texted back a dirty reply, then let himself be corralled by his handler. Time to face the music for his performance, then.

Good.

Adam knew exactly what he needed to say.


End file.
